Adarian
:"Adarians are a stubborn people. Once they've made up their minds, it's almost impossible to change them." :-Carlist Rieekan Adarians were a species of bipedal humanoids from the planet Adari in the Inner Rim of the galaxy; although Adari was not believed to be their original homeworld. Biology and appearance A humanoid species of mammalians, the Adarians had elongated skulls made distinct by the large hole which penetrated it. Lacking ears and noses, their skulls were covered in fine hairs which were very sensitive to sound waves, and their skin was underlain by glands that allowed them to detect odors. Sharp, bony ridges around their mouths substituted for lips seen in other species. The Adarians had distend-able throat pouches; elongating them to emit a loud subsonic call which helped in communication over long distances, reaching over 20 kilometers. Society and culture Adarian society was based around a rigid caste system known as screel'sara. Their governmental headquarters was the Hall of Decisions from which the upper tier of society had absolute control over those in lower classes. Operating a corporation-like government, the Adarians boasted that their society had never suffered from civil strife. They had unique, advanced carbon-ice drive technology which they developed before contact with the Galactic Republic. Their native language was Adarese, a written and spoken language; speaking Galactic Basic Standard was difficult for the lipless species and was spoken with a heavy accent. Adarian naming conventions included a first name and a family name; some examples included Ador Beldune, Denka Melru, Luur Tenefor and Yeeru Meekel. History Discovered circa 25,000 BBY, the Adarians swiftly became a member state of the Galactic Republic. Remaining loyal to the Republic through the Clone Wars, the planet bought neutrality during the Galactic Civil War by supplying the Galactic Empire with extensive resources and retained a seat in the Imperial Senate. Located in relative proximity to Dantooine, Adarians welcomed outcast Jedi and Rebel Alliance troops earning Adari the reputation of being a "refuge planet". Staying out of galactic affairs, the planet was annexed by Grand Admiral Thrawn during his campaigns against the New Republic. When the Imperial Remnant was finally driven from the core, the Adarians joined the Republic, only to be cut off with the invasion by the Yuuzhan Vong in 26 ABY. When the Republic retook Coruscant and reorganized into the Galactic Alliance, the Adarians quickly joined. Remaining neutral in future wars, the species' homeworld was a member of Darth Krayt's Galactic Empire as of 137 ABY. Adarian in the galaxy Most Adarians active in the galaxy were scouts under the employ of mining corporations or the Adari government, searching for mineral rich planets or moons to exploit. While the higher class had no need to leave the world, some lower class individuals will abandoned their homeworld in search of a better existence. Seeing work as smugglers and joining criminal organizations, the Adari also found work in more prestigious positions. One Adarian served as a junior officer in the Republic Military at the Battle of Sebaddon during the Cold War. RPG D6 Stats Homeworld: Adari Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 1D+1/3D+1 KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 1D/3D+2 STRENGTH 1D+2/3D+2 TECHNICAL 2D/4D+1 Special Abilities: Search: When conducting a search that relies upon sound to locate an object or person, an Adarian receives a +2D bonus, due to his or her extended range of hearing. Adarians can hear in the ultrasonic and subsonic ranges, so thus will be able to hear machinery or people at extremely long distances (up to several kilometers away). Languages: When speaking languages that require precise pronounciation (Basic, for example), an Adarian suffers a -1D penalty to this skill. When speaking languages that rely more upon tonal variation (Wookiee, for example), the Adarian suffers no penalty. Adarian Long Call: Time to use: Two rounds. By puffing up the throat pouch (which takes one round), an Adarian can emit the subsonic vocalization known as the long call. This ultra-low-frequency emission of sound waves has a debilitaing effect on a number of species (particulary humans), causing disorientation, stomach upset, and possible unconsciousness. Any character standing within five meters of an Adarian who emits a long call suffers 3D stun damage. Strengthmay be used to resist this damage, but plugging the ears does not help, since it is the vibration of the brain and internal organs that does the damage. The long call may only be used safely three times per standard day; on the fourth and successive uses of the long call in any 24-hour period, an Adarian suffers stun damage himself or herself (but can use Strengthto resist this damage). The long call has no debilitating effects on other Adarians. It can however, be heard by them up to a distance of 20 kilometers in quiet, outdoor settings. (A) Carbon-Ice Drive Programming / Repair: Time to use: Several minutes to several days. This advanced skill is used to program and repair the unique starship interfaces for the Carbon-Ice-Drive, a form of macro-scale computer. The character must have a computer programming/ repairskill of at least 5D before taking Carbon-Ice Drive programming/ repair, which costs 5 Character Points to purchase at 1D. Advancing the skill costs double the normal Character Point cost; for example, going from 1D to 1D+1 costs 2 Character Points. (A) Carbon-Ice Drive Engineering: Time to use: Several days to several months. This is the advanced skill necessary to engineer and design Carbon-Ice Drive computers. The character must have a Carbon-Ice Drive programming/ repairskill of at least 5D before purchasing this skill, which costs 10 Character Points to purchase at 1D. Advancing the skill costs three times the normal Character Point cost. Designing a new type of Carbon-Ice Drive can take teams of engineers several years of work. Story Factors: Caste System: Adarians are bound by a rigid sceel'saracaste system and must obey the dictates of all Adarians in higher castes. Likewise, their society is run by a planetary corporation, so all Adarians must obey the requests of this corporation, often to the detriment of their own desires and objectives. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5 to 2 meters tall Notes Thanks to Wookieepedia for the unpdated description of the Adarian. Category:Species